


unconventional healing

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: And John loves it, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, come on we all know ronon can be a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If this is what you called healing on Stadea….its working.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	unconventional healing

**Author's Note:**

> Writting for the **1_Million_Words** August Rush Challenge using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/A14sga-sheppardampdex_zpsd9d5719f.jpg

“Ronon there’s no need to look at me like that,” John said, “I’m okay. Carson even said I will get better soon.”

He held onto his side as he walked out of the medical wing of Atlantis. Another day, another round of attacks by hostile visitors. Despite the giant bruise on his abdomen, he thankfully did not have to say the night. Ronon though, who waited outside, didn’t seem so satisfied with the all clear diagnoisis.

“You’re hurt,” He said bluntly.

“I got whacked with a big as stick,” John responded as walking slow as he could, his body ached everywhere. God he forgot primitive weapons did such damage when used by the right people, “I don’t have abs of steel like you. Despite my ego and I are bruised...I am going to be fine.”

A small mischievous smirk formed on Ronon’s lips.

“Wrong answer,” He said. 

John didn’t even have time to object. He felt himself being scooped up into Ronon’s strong arms in a fireman tow. His eyes went wide. It was true one of the things he loved about his and Ronon’s relationship was the former citizen of Stadea could be rough, unpredictable and even forceful. But there was a time and a place for everything….being carried to his room while people were out and about during the night either for rec time or heading to bed for the night….was not the right place. 

John was knocked out of his bewilderment when he was tossed gently onto his own bed. Ronon’s large hands began opening the buttons of his black long sleeved shirt. 

“Ronon dear,” He said as he felt his hips being straddled. His muscles were slightly screaming. “as much I love to I don’t think I am in position to have sex tonight.” The bed dipped beneath him and Ronon settled beside him, his large hand touching the small cut John’s cheek. 

“There will be no sex tonight,” Ronon said, “but I will kiss every bruise untill it heals.”

Ronon’s lips touched the biggest bruise on John’s abdomen. It started from the hip and circled around the navel. John gasped lifting his hips off the bed. His hand slipped through Ronon’s dreads sighing heavily. His eyes fluttered shut letting the pleasureful sensation move through his body. 

“Well then,” John moaned laying his head on the pillow as smile formed on his lips, “If this is what you called healing on Stadea….its working.”


End file.
